The present invention relates to a product card which has hooks detachably formed in it.
Regular disposable hooks for hanging labels, Christmas tree ornaments, etc., are commonly made from metal wires and packed in blister cards for sale. FIG. 1 shows a disposable hook of this type. As illustrated, the hook has two opposite ends bent inwards and formed into an open hook portion 10' and a close hook portion 20'. The close hook portion 20' terminates in a guide tip 40'. When in use, the guide tip 40'must be lifted from the body of the disposable hook itself to open the loop 30' defined by the close hook portion 20', so that the close hook portion 20' can be fastened to a support for hanging a label or an ornament on the open hook portion 10'. Because the disposable hook is made from a metal wire, the user's fingers may be injured by the guide tip 40' when lifting the guide tip 40' from the body of the disposable hook itself for hanging a label or an ornament on the close hook portion 20'. Because these disposable hooks are commonly packed in the blister 60' of a blister card 50' for sable, their packing cost is high. Furthermore, the blister card needs much storage space.